Echomist
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Queen: Warrior: |namesl=Echomist Echomist |familyt=Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl=Hailstar Voleclaw, Beetlenose Petaldust |mentor=Unknown |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |deadbooks=None }} Echomist 'is a long-haired, pale gray she-cat with soft, glossy fur tipped with white to give her a soft, cloudy appearance. History In the Super Edition Arc Crookedstar's Promise'' :In the prologue, Echomist is seen crying frantically for her mate, Hailstar. Two of her kits cling on to her, Petalkit and Beetlekit, Volekit falling off. Hailstar finds her and saves Volekit just before he drowns in the water. Hailstar thrusts Volekit towards Timberfur, and tells him to go up higher towards the elder's den. Echomist is then ordered to follow him, and she consents, eyes huge with fear that one of her kits might not survive. Soon afterwards, Hailstar makes the decision to abandon camp, and Echomist, followed by her three sodden kits, asks where they should go. Hailstar replies that they should leave for higher land, and she leaves with her kits. :Echomist is first seen briefly telling two of her kits not to tease Stormkit while pacing anxiously behind them. Echomist also suggests burying the fish washed up by the flood like ThunderClan does with their prey during leaf-bare. Hailstar shakes his head, and says that fish don't keep like forest prey. When the kits volunteer to carry reeds, Echomist sweeps her tail around her kits, saying that they shouldn't get under everyone's paws. However, Hailstar amusingly accepts the offer. :When ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks, Troutclaw argues heavily against fighting, asking if they've lost enough. Stormkit wonders if he is referencing towards Duskwater, as he had heard Rainflower telling Echomist that Duskwater's body had never been found. The debate continues, and Echomist joins as well, arguing against. When Rippleclaw snarls that ThunderClan would now take whatever land they wanted, Echomist placidly states that they would never try to cross the river. Piketooth says there's extra prey at Sunningrocks, but Echomist answers that it's almost newleaf anyway. It won't be long before they'll have enough prey anyway, and she'd rather go hungry than lose another Clanmate. At this she glances at Troutclaw, pitying his loss of Duskwater. :When Stormkit is out of the nursery, her kit comes up to him and openly say that he looks funny. Echomist tells Beetlekit to hush, as he looks very well considering what he's been through. She then licks Stormkit between the ears, saying she's pleased he's out of the medicine den. Volekit offers to show him the training corner, but Echomist silences him, saying he can see it later, as right now, he needs lots of sunshine and food. When Shellheart has a fight with Rainflower, she tries to distract the kits by telling them to take another go at the training wall. Stormkit starts to tremble, and Echomist shows up behind him, pressing close. Rainflower then makes vicious remarks about Stormkit, and Echomist murmurs that she's grieving and doesn't know what she's saying. After Crookedkit breaks his jaw, she comforts him. It is hinted that if he wakes up by a nightmare, she would let him into her nest but would push him back into his own nest before Rainflower woke up. Throughout the book, Echomist is seen as somewhat of a surrogate mother towards Crookedkit and gives him motherly affection which was lacking from Rainflower. She seems to see him as almost one of her kits. :When Crookedkit is listening to his mother and father argue, and Rainflower says that his accident wasn't her fault and that she shouldn't have to deal with it, and if he had been more careful, he wouldn't be the ugly mess he is now, Echomist murmurs that she's grieving, and doesn't know what she's saying. She is shown being very motherly to Crookedkit, encouraging his awkward attempts to eat a fish and telling him he will still be a warrior. :Later in the book, when her mate, Hailstar dies, she and her kits are grief-stricken, and before Crookedstar goes to get his nine lives, he asks her if she will be okay, to which she numbly replies that she would be fine, and that she had her Clanmates. :When Stonefur attacks a Twoleg, Echomist is seen fretting and she tells him that attacking Twoleg's can only lead to trouble. She shakes her head and says that it's gone yowling to it's Clanmates about him, and they shall be invading the camp. :When Timberfur is at the reed bed sorting out patrols, Echomist, Frogleap, Owlfur and Lakeshine are seen clustered around him. She leads Skyheart and Reedtail fishing upstream from the camp. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate: :Hailstar: Sons: :Voleclaw: :Beetlenose: Daughter: :Petaldust: Granddaughter: :Vixenkit: Grandson: :Grasskit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters